Tervetuloa ja kiitos
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Y fue el recuerdo de Josefina lo qué le salvó la vida a Tino. AU humano. Finlandia/FEM!México. Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD


**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: **Antes que nada, éste no es el primer Finlandia/México que escribo, sólo lo más buzos se habrán dado cuenta de qué ésta pareja apareció en los Extras de _"Experimento"_, más precisamente en _"El corrido de los Ex's Parte 1"_ D: ¡Fue el primer novio de Chema!

Ahora bien, me encanta el country, y fue precisamente hace dos, o tres noches, en un ataque de insomnio, cuando me puse a escuchar música de hace años, y fue a parar con esta canción, _"Siempre te amaré"_ de **Caballo Dorado**, la cuál sólo la uso para la trama de este fic. Pensé originalmente usarla con el gringo, pero mi hermana me aconsejó usar a Tinito, esta mañana, a quién considero el más dulce de todos los personajes de Hetalia. Debo decir que no la escuchaba desde hace más de 18 años. :3

_**Josefina Yantzin Infante García**_, es la versión nyo de mi _**OC**_ de México, **_José María Itzae Infante García_**.

Por cierto, tenía un amigo que se llamaba **Tino**, escribía maravillosamente. Por desgracia, murió hace muchos años. u.u

En fin, disfruten de este One-Shot. ;D

* * *

**Tervetuloa ja kiitos.**

Iba a ser un día normal. Justo como cualquier otro. Así lo sentía.

_Yo quiero qué sepas que te amo,_  
_como la primera vez._  
_Y aunque voy a estar de ti muy lejos,_  
_yo siempre te amaré._

Sostenía la pistola con firmeza, apuntando directo a la cabeza, para someter al tipo derrumbado en el suelo apenas despertara. Le gritó a las demás personas que estaban a su alrededor, ordenándoles que lo amarraran antes de qué pudiera recuperar el conocimiento, así como también llamaran a la policía. Algunos no paraban de temblar, mientras que otros se acercaron con cautela, buscando con qué mantenerlo inmóvil. Su entrenamiento militar había valido la pena, al menos lo suficiente para desarmar al sujeto, tratar de controlar la situación, y poner a los demás a salvo.

_Y eso que los días son eternos_  
_al no poderte ver,_  
_siento que me ha hecho tanta falta_  
_tu cuerpo de mujer._

_Tu cuerpo de mujer._

El segundo sujeto cayó cuando fue a verificar si su compañero estaba bien, más también fue preso al ser emboscado apenas entrara al cuarto. Fue desarmado de inmediato, y no pudo hacer nada tras sentir un certero golpe en la nuca con un objeto metálico, posiblemente con la pistola. Verificó sus signos vitales, y un movimiento de cabeza, les indicó a los demás amarrarlo y arrumbarlo junto con el otro tipo. Mas no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar el ver el asombro en el rostro de los presentes, se dio vuelta con rapidez sólo para sentir cómo un puñetazo lo derribaba al suelo, a la vez que lo desarmaba. Se llevó una mano a la boca, sintiendo el sabor metálico mezclarse con la saliva, alzando la mirada al oír una pistola cortarse, justo frente a sus ojos.

_Y si ves llorando ya tu corazón,_  
_piensa qué yo volveré._  
_Y si ves que ya no pude regresar,_  
_piensa qué siempre te amaré._

_Siempre te amaré._

Respiró con dificultad, pensando en cómo librarse de esa situación, sin que nadie saliera herido. Quiso analizar sus posibilidades, cuando vio el dedo índice del tipo temblar en el gatillo del arma y su mente se nubló al comprender que no tendría éxito en su empresa. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, impotente, y fue cuando la visualizó. Ahí, en un rincón oscuro, llorando por su ausencia, lamentándose y echándose la culpa a sí misma.

_La raya blanca de la carretera_  
_la veo siempre gris,_  
_más cuando llueve tanto y te deseo,_  
_y no te tengo aquí._

Apretó con fuerza la quijada, usando su pierna, le golpeó con fuerza la rodilla, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, mandándolo al piso. Se apresuró entonces a quitarle el arma de las manos, y entre el forcejeo, ésta se disparó.

Desde una hora atrás, ella estaba llorando en la cocina de su casa. Veía junto con su mamá un programa matutino, el cuál fue interrumpido para mostrar las noticias del momento. Callada, observaba lo que fuera un robo al banco de la ciudad, mas se le heló la sangre y sintió un nudo en la garganta al verlo a él, como uno de los rehenes del atraco. Nunca antes en su vida pronunciar su nombre fue tan doloroso. Intentó llamarle por celular, pero parecía estar muerto, se llevó una mano a la boca rompiendo en llanto, deseando encontrar una forma de ayudarlo, pero por más que lo pensaba, no hallaba ninguna. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, mientras su madre la abrazaba y le pedía que no perdiera la esperanza, que todo volvería a estar bien. Que pasara lo que pasara, fuera fuerte, justo como él.

_Y cuando voy camino a tu destino,_  
_me siento muy feliz,_  
_con sólo imaginar que ahí me esperas,_  
_como flor dormida ahí._

_Siempre te amaré._

La policía subía a los tres delincuentes, sometidos y esposados, dentro de una patrulla, mientras acordonaban el lugar y recopilaban las versiones de los rehenes. Pero él no estaba tranquilo, sentía una terrible ansiedad que le apretaba el pecho, dejándolo sin aliento. Con el brazo ensangrentado por el roce de la bala, se trató de escabullir de entre la multitud, aún cuando su saco, junto con el celular, quedara en manos de los policías que trataron de detenerlo para qué recibiera la atención médica que se merecía. Pero él no quería estar ahí, no era un héroe ni tampoco deseaba ser colmado de atenciones ni alabanzas. Quería estar junto a ella, enjuagar sus lágrimas y decirle qué todo estaba bien. Abrazarla contra su pecho y sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Besar su frente con ternura para calmar su acelerado corazón.

Y no había ni auto, camión, motocicleta, avión, metro o cualquier otro transporte que fuera más veloz que sus piernas. Corría, y ni siquiera reparó en el conductor que por poco lo mandaba a volar al otro extremo de la calle, ignorando sus gritos y furia. Calles y avenidas eran nada comparado con la necesidad de llegar a su lado.

_Y si ves llorando ya tu corazón,_  
_piensa qué yo volveré._  
_Y si ves que ya no pude regresar,_  
_piensa qué siempre te amaré._

No pudo más, se puso de pie, y echó a correr, saliendo de casa, haciendo caso omiso del llamado temeroso de su mamá. Seguía en su loca carrera sin importarle siquiera de lo que pasara con ella al llegar al lugar del siniestro, en donde horas atrás lo viera por la pantalla de la televisión, postrado de hinojos con el rostro agachado. No sabía si llegaría a tiempo, no sabía si era ya demasiado tarde, pero algo, algo debía de intentar. Faltándole el aliento, se detuvo frente a un árbol de un pequeño parque, apoyándose en él, tratando de tomar un poco de aire para seguir corriendo. De pronto, sintió que el corazón le saltó con tanta fuerza, qué alzó la mirada, llevándose una gran sorpresa. Ahí, estaba él, con el brazo cubierto de sangre, y así como ella, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Poco le faltó para volver a romperse a llorar, creyendo que se trataba de una ilusión.

- Josefina.-

_Siempre te amaré._

Se acercó a la morena de largos cabellos color chocolate y ojos color café oscuros. La cuál se alejó del árbol, poniendo sus manos al frente, agachando la cabeza, temblorosa.

- T-Tino.- Le oyó pronunciar su nombre, con voz quebradiza.

_Siempre te amaré._

- Bi-Bienve...-

Guardó silencio y tragó con dificultad. Inhaló aire, llevándose una mano al pecho. Se detuvo por un momento y levantó la mirada, asombrando al rubio de ojos cafés. Con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, ella estaba sonriendo con mucha fragilidad y con ternura femenina.

- Tervetuloa.- Dijo ella con firmeza, volviéndolo a repetir, inclinándose con gracia.- Tervetuloa, Tino.-

Posiblemente se debía a la sangre que había perdido por el balazo, o por la extrema carrera que se había aventado, pero jamás se imaginó que llegaría el día en que oyera a Josefina hablando con fluidez, aunque sólo fuera una palabra y ésta haya sido_ "bienvenido"_, en su idioma natal. Con paso torpe, se aproximó a ella, le tomó de ambas manos, y se las besó con labios temblorosos.

_Siempre te amaré._

- Kiitos.- Y volvió a besar sus manos, sintiendo que estaba dentro de un sueño.- Kiitos, Josefina.-

_Uh, uh, uh._

Sin soltarla, cayó de rodillas frente a ella, al sentir todo el peso de las emociones, junto con todo lo acontecido ese día, unas cuántas horas atrás. Se echó a llorar, con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza, sin creer que estaba ahí, junto a ella. Quién también se dejó caer al suelo, sollozante, juntando su frente con la de él. Soltó sus manos, abrazándola de la cintura y atrayendo su boca a la suya, depositando en sus labios el más delicado de sus besos, declarándole su amor de la única manera en que podía hacerlo, amándola.

- Kiitos.- Y ocultaba el rostro en su cuello.- Kiitos.-

_Siempre te amaré._

**Fin.**

* * *

_Llevaba 20 días sin escribir, 20 días. Algunos pensarán que no es gran cosa, pero para mí fue algo pesado estar frente a la pc/laptop, y no poder hacer nada al respecto. No es la primera vez que he deseado dejar de escribir, pero sí es la primera vez que se lo hago comunicar a mis lectores y pues, he llegado a una resolución._

_Tiré 8 años de escribir a la basura con anterioridad, y ahora no quisiera desperdiciar los esfuerzos, risas y lágrimas qué usé en estos dos años. No es justo ni para ustedes, mucho menos para mí. Debo lidiar con una culpa qué no desaparecerá ni tiene intención de hacerlo, pero seguirá ahí._

_Y aunque han sido pocos los que expresaron su opinión, sus palabras han sido confortantes. **Gracias.** Ustedes deben saber lo mucho que aprecio, no sólo sus reviewses, sino también la energía con la que impregnan sus palabras, y el sentimiento qué llegan con ellas. La felicidad, tristeza, dolor e ira que sienten, yo también la percibo, excepto cuando estoy alterada o enferma, ahí sí no sabría decirles. _

_**When-Life-Hands-You-Lemons,** cuando mandaste tu mp, me desperté en ese momento y revisé en mi celular el status de nuestros fics, vi el mp, pero no me animé a leerlo hasta que lo hiciera mi hermana, que fue unas cuatro horas más tarde. Jamás en nuestra vida alguien agradecía el hecho de que existiéramos. Nadie jamás. Tus palabras y tu sinceridad han tocado profundamente en mi._

_Seguiré escribiendo de Hetalia, no sólo porqué me guste escribir, o como yo lo digo, tejer mis sueños, sino porqué también alguien me pidió de favor que siguiera escribiendo yaoi con el OC de México, Chema en este caso, en el fic de "**El escuadrón de anormales"** Fue una petición algo extraña, pero acepté hacerlo, y debo cumplir con ello para demostrar qué soy de a ley, tengo palabra, y como mujer valgo por mi belleza, no la física, si entienden ustedes._

_Volveré a ponerme al corriente, y sólo puedo pedirles que me den un poco de paciencia, nada más, ya que en ocasiones, simplemente no es fácil._

_Gracias por leer este songfic, y pues espero volver a saber de ustedes. n_n_

_¡Nos vemos! ;D_


End file.
